


The Anniversary

by BabsScriven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Lalafell, Miqo'te, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsScriven/pseuds/BabsScriven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a whole year since Miriam and Jane had their Ceremony of Eternal Bonding, and so they decided to have a special night together in celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the actual anniversary of me and my wonderful partner's in-game wedding, which I'm honestly surprised I finished in time for. If you're not a fan of Lalafell in intimate moments, don't read.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing femslash! Criticism is very welcome, but please go easy on me, I'm sure I'll get better in time.

“Dear Hydaelyn where is she?”

Jane sat on a wall outside the Bismark that overlooked the docks, letting out a sigh as she checked a clock on the wall. The orange haired Mi’qote tugged at the neck of her dress, adjusting it and trying to get more comfortable.

“I mean, if she was going to be late, I would have waited longer before changing into this thing…” Her mind drifted to her armory chest and the armor within it, the heavy plate mail she would much rather be wearing. Sure, it was hefty, but at least she was used to it. Unlike this cloth piece of… well, this outfit much more suited for her wife. As her mind wandered, the sound of footsteps pulled her back to reality and she turned to see a Lalafell running towards her, bright orange gambler’s coat blowing behind her and Masakaki bouncing on her back. She stopped in front of Jane, panting heavily, and adjusted her glasses hurriedly.

“S-sorry… sorry I’m… late…” The Lalafell leaned against the wall, looking up at her wife who looked back down at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Where have you been, Miriam? And why didn’t you change? If we’re just wearing our normal outfits, this isn’t much of a special occasion…”

Miriam sucked in another breath, then stood up to her full height, blushing as she finally took in her wife’s ensemble. The dress was a deep blue color, a perfect compliment to Miriam’s orange. The body was shaped perfectly to Jane’s torso, accentuating the curve of her chest and waist before billowing out to hide her hips and legs. The Lalafell shook her head to regain her composure, quickly gesturing to the door of the restaurant.

“I’ll uh, explain inside. Why don’t you get our table? I’ll change and meet you inside. Plus, I have a surprise that I think will make it all up to you.” Before Jane could even answer, Miriam had taken off again, towards the Drowning Wench. The Mi’qote just sighed again and walked towards the door.

\---

“So Jacke had you stringing up another bunch of pirates?” The girls were seated at a table inside Limsa Lominsa’s famous restaurant, munching on a basket of Bacon Bread. “I thought you were finished with the guild.”

“Once a Rogue always a Rogue.” Miriam shrugged, carefully avoiding getting any food on her dress, a more conservative number that fit more loosely on her body. “Besides, I finished my training with Oboron, so Jacke figures his most accomplished student can come back and help every now and then.”

“Well, I suppose it’s for the good of the city… Just, let me know next time? We do have linkpearls for a reason.”

“Of course. Now, let’s enjoy our dinner. It is a special occasion after all.”

“Right. I can’t believe it’s been a whole year already…”

“Well, a lot has happened to keep our minds off of our peaceful little marriage. We’ve fought primals and dragons, we lost most of the Scions, and…” Miriam’s sentence dropped off, but Jane knew where it was going. She reached across the table and took her wife’s hand.

“I know it still hurts, Mir. He was good to all of us.” She could see the tears starting to well up in Miriam’s eyes as she remembered her friend. “Come on, don’t cry. Haurchefant wouldn’t want that.”

“I know, it’s just… If I had been paying more attention, or if I had been faster to heal him... “

“You can’t live in maybes, Mir. Now buck up, what’s this surprise you had for me?”

Miriam dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, then nodded. “You’re right, he’d want us to be happy, especially today.” She pulled her bag from beneath the table, digging inside it before pulling out a small box wrapped in paper and tied with a ribbon. She handed over to Jane who opened it carefully. Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket on a chain.

“Mir…” Jane lifted it out of the box and, noticing a small latch on the side, opened it. Set behind glass inside were two small portraits, one of each girl. Jane looked at them, tear now forming in her eyes. “This is… amazing…”

“I’m glad you like it. It took a lot of work to get it made, but it was all worth it to see you smile like that.”

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes, giggling softly before reaching over and punching Miriam lightly in the shoulder. “You big doof, since when are you this sentimental?” Soon they were both laughing, enjoying their meal and a bottle of wine.

\---

Hours later Jane, carrying an ornery Miriam, stumbled into the room they had rented in the Mizzenmast. Miriam had her arms wrapped around Jane’s shoulders, leaning in and planting kisses up her wife’s jaw.

“Have I… Have I told you how great you are?”

“Yes, Miriam…” Jane fumbled with the door, finally getting it locked behind them. “And every time I tell you how amazing you are-”

“Nooooooo… I’m just a dork, you’re too good too good for me…” Jane sighed and walked to the bed, laying Miriam down on it.

“You say that, but if it was true I wouldn’t have married you.” Jane smiled at her wife, who sat up on the bed, struggling to reach the zipper on her dress. Jane quickly moved in to help her, and moments later the dress was on the ground and Miriam was laying on the bed in only her cotton panties. The Lalafell smiled up at her wife, who was busy removing her own dress, the garment ending up beside the other on the floor. Now wearing just a lacy bra and panties, she climbed on top of Miriam, cupping the girl’s face in her hands and bringing their lips together.

“Nng… Jane…” Miriam pulled back from the kiss, her hand pressed between her thighs. “I… I need you…” Jane moved the girl’s hand away, replacing it with her own and feeling the arousal through Miriam’s panties. She grinned, hooking her fingers into the waistband and pulling them down, her face now right in front of Miriam’s smooth slit.

“Oh really? How badly?” Jane taunted, running her tongue all around Miriam’s crotch, careful to avoid touching her entrance yet.

“P-please…” Miriam squirmed beneath her, growing even more aroused. “I need it now… I’m gonna die without you…”

“Well, if it’s really that bad…” Jane grinned, finally dragging her rough tongue along the length of Miriam’s slit, causing the Lalafell to cry out in pleasure. Her hands immediately found their way to Jane’s hair, tangling in it and rubbing her scalp and ears, causing the Mi’qote to let out a purr, the vibrations bringing even more pleasure. She continued licking at Miriam’s pussy, letting her tongue dip inside occasionally, basking in the moans and shouts coming from above her.

“J-Jane…” Miriam tightened her grip on Jane’s hair, holding her against her crotch. Jane took that as a good sign, pushing deeper with her tongue to probe inside her wife. She could feel Miriam’s walls pulsing around her tongue and, realizing how close she must be, pulled out her tongue and replaced it with a pair of fingers. She rubbed lightly at Miriam’s vagina, quickly finding the girl’s g-spot and pushing against it. Miriam let out a gasp, which Jane responded to by giving a quick lick to the Lalafell’s clit.

That was enough for Mriam, and she held Jane’s face against her as she came, her juices pouring out over Jane’s face and the sheets below her. As she sat in her afterglow, Jane pulled away from her hands, crawling up to lay beside her.

“Well, it looks like you enjoyed yourself.” Jane gave her a wink and a kiss, Miriam happily tasting herself on her wife’s tongue.

“I did…” Miriam panted softly, slowly coming down from her orgasm. "How about you?"

Jane licked her lips. "Even tastier than normal." She shifted her weight, feeling her thighs slide against each other, damp from her own arousal. Quick to notice this, Miriam grinned.

"Hand me my bag, I've got another surprise for you." Jane complied, handing it over curiously. While Miriam dug through it, Jane removed her bra and panties, tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes. “I had this custom made… It was… not easy finding someone who wouldn’t ask a ton of really weird personal questions…” She pulled from her bag a harness with a toy set in it, nearly twice as long and much thicker on one end than the other. Jane looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

“What is that? I mean, I know what it is, but why is it so weird?” Jane poked at the thick end with a finger, feeling it give ever so slightly under her touch.

“They don’t really make these for different race couples, you know. So if I just bought a normal one it would have been either too small for you,” she gestured to the smaller end, “or, uh…” she gulped, pointing to the larger end, “way too big for me…”

Jane nodded, squeezing and testing the toy. “So, what you’re saying is…”

“What I’m saying, Miss Jangles…” Miriam smiled, sliding the small end inside herself with a soft moan and strapping the toy on. “... Is that I’m going to ravish you.” Jane stared for a moment, before covering her mouth and snickering softly, soon bursting into full laughter.

“Pffft… Miriam, you… Oh Hydaelyn you have no idea… Just…”

“What!?” Miriam glared at her. “I’m being sexy for you! Don’t laugh at me!”

“Oh hun…”Jane calmed herself, a few quiet laughs still sneaking out. “Stick to your day job, okay? Now just come over here and fuck me.” She lay back in the bed, spreading her legs and bringing down a hand to spread open her wet lips. Miriam continued glaring for a moment, then sighed and climbed on top of Jane, the toy resting just above the Mi’qote’s entrance.

“You’re lucky I love you so much…” Miriam pushed into Jane, slowly sliding the toy all the way in until their pelvises were pressed against each other, resting like that for a moment with her head in Jane’s bosom. Jane bit her lip, taking in the pleasure of being filled, petting Miriam’s head softly. After a few seconds of stillness, Miriam set to work pumping the fake cock in and out of Jane, slowly pulling back to just the tip before pushing the entire thing back inside, drawing a slow moan out of the Mi’qote as she did.

“F-faster, Mir…” Jane mumbled, and Miriam obeyed, speeding up her thrusts. Once she established a rhythm, she moved her head to Jane’s breast, taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly on it, rolling it around with her tongue. Jane moaned loudly, bringing her legs around Miriam’s waist. As she did, Miriam felt something besides the legs brushing against her back, and pulled back her head as she kept her thrusts steady.

“Losing control of your tail there, Jane?” The furry appendage was moving erratically behind Miriam, brushing against her back and her ass, whipping around wildly. Miriam grabbed it lightly with her hand, stroking its length softly as she brought her mouth back to Jane’s nipple, grazing it lightly with her teeth.

“Sh-shut up… and keep… fucking me…” Jane grit her teeth, clawing at Miriam’s back as the Lalafell continued pounding into her quickly. Miriam, not satisfied with the one breast, moved her head to the other, sucking on it and keeping it stimulated like the first. She began biting and pulling at it with her teeth, making Jane cry out and moan beneath her.

“You’re right, this is a way better use of my mouth.” Miriam started quickly switching between the two nipples, sucking and nibbling and pulling at them, making Jane squirm. Her thrusts started to grow more erratic as she kept pushing into Jane, who grabbed tightly onto her back.

“S-Miriam! I-I’m gonna…” Jane cried out, pushing her hips back up into Miriam as the Lalafell pushed into her, her voice catching in her throat.

“I know... I am too…” Miriam pulled herself back out to just the tip of the toy, then pushed as deep as she could with a final thrust, bringing both girls to their climax. As they rode out their orgasms, they rolled onto their sides and held each other close. After a few minutes, Miriam spoke up.

“Did you enjoy your gift?”

“Yeah… Yeah I did…” Jane nuzzled her face against the top of Miriam’s head.

“Happy Anniversary, Jane.”

“Happy Anniversary, Miriam.”


End file.
